


9 Years Going on Forever

by lavitheninja



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavitheninja/pseuds/lavitheninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco have been dating for 9 years and Jean finally gets the courage to propose to Marco in a not-so-traditional way...<br/>(By the way, Marco is in love with Disney movies)</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 Years Going on Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. For this, I'd suggest listening to 'Love Is An Open Door' from Frozen.  
> (The words written in bold are both of them singing together)

Nine years.  
That's how long he and Marco had been dating. And they were so very in love. It didn't seem like it'd fade ever. He'd been with Marco as a friend most of his life, and after they graduated from college, Jean asked Marco out. Who had admitted that he has been waiting four years for Jean to grow a pair and ask him out. Jean blushed at that.  
But now... Jean was trying to figure out a creative way to propose. Marco wasn't a normal guy, he was kind, considerate, chubby, had an infinite love for Disney movies and just adorable in his oversized jumpers. Everything about Marco was perfect. With this deduction, he knew that proposing to Marco in the normal way wasn't appropriate.  
Jean had been mulling over how to propose to Marco for months. But he mostly thought about it while he was at work and when he was watching Marco's beloved Disney movies. He was currently mulling over how to propose when Marco suddenly appeared in his vision.  
"Jeeaaan~" Marco sang. When Marco sang, he knew it was something good. Jean looked up and smiled at Marco.  
"What is it?" Jean asked as he moved forward and kissed Marco.  
"Do you wanna go see a movie~?" Marco asked with a grin.  
"It's a Disney movie, isn't it?" Jean grinned.  
"Yes! It's Frozen, the one that came out yesterday!" Marco replied enthusiastically. Jean sighed and grinned.  
"Fine, fine. Look up showing times while I take a shower." Jean replied and stood up.  
"Okay!" Marco said and opened up their laptop, immediately Googling the showing sessions for Frozen. Jean smiled and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower and getting in. Ten minutes later, Jean waltzes out of the shower and walks into the kitchen, where Marco was sitting at the table, nibbling on some chocolate. Jean smiled and watched Marco for a little while longer before going up to Marco and kissing his temple.  
"Did you find a session?"  
"Yeah, the next one is in twenty minutes."  
"How about I go get dressed and you get changed and we'll go?" Jean said as he started walking towards their bedroom. Marco nodded and followed Jean into their bedroom. They quickly got into a decend outfit, grabbed their wallets and Jean's keys and left. Marco had bought the tickets online, so they didn't have to wait in the really long line of people wanting to see Frozen. They bought popcorn, a giant slushie to share and some Malteasers.

At one particular scene in the movie, Jean perked up. It was at the song 'Love is an Open Door'. Jean watched the whole scene and made a mental note to Google this song. At some point during the movie, Jean moved the arm that was between them and lifted it, bringing Marco to his side. Marco snuggled into Jean's side and Jean kissed his temple. A mother made some disgusted noises and Jean just flipped her off when her kids were looking back at the screen.  
When the movie finished, Marco was grinning and holding Jean's hand.  
"That was amazing! The animation was so pretty and Sven was so adorable!" Marco said as soon as they left. Jean smiled softly at his boyfriend's musings.  
"It was a good movie. How about we go get something proper to eat?" Jean asked.  
"That sounds good." Marco replied and led Jean to their favourite place to eat out. It was where they went on their first date. And where they always went after every date. They ordered their usual and sat, chatting about the movie until their food arrived.  
After they finished their food, Jean and Marco took a quiet walk through the park. The lamps were just coming on and the flowers were just closing their petals, fireflies were fluttering around the tops of the trees, giving the area a soft yellow glow.  
"It's pretty..." Marco commented quietly.  
"It is." Jean agreed. They continued walking for a while and then they headed back to Jean's car and drove home in peaceful silence. They got home, changed into their pyjamas and went to bed, snuggling.

The next day, Jean went to work and started making an elaborate plan for his proposal to Marco. His boss noticed his lack of work and chastised him.  
"Sorry... Just making a plan to propose to my boyfriend." Jean apologised.  
"Oh? Finally came up with a plan did you?" Levi, the short pastry chef, asked.  
"Yeah. You know how Marco loves Disney movies?" Levi nodded. "Well, listen to this song." Jean pulled out his phone and looked through his songs until he found 'Love Is An Open Door'. Levi nodded when it finished.  
"So you're figuring out a way to get him to sing Anä's part while you sing Hans'?" Jean nodded and then stared at Levi.  
"The shitty brat dragged me to a showing the other day." Levi replied to his stare. Jean shrugged.  
"Didn't know Eren was into those kinds of movies." Jean commented.  
"Neither, but I'm starting to think that he's hinting at something..." Levi mumbled.  
"Disney movies are aimed at children..." Levi stared at Jean.  
"What?"  
"You're a genius. Eren wants kids." Levi said and clicked his fingers.  
"Eren has always been a kind of a family man. I mean, after he lost his mother and his father went AWOL and he was thrown around foster homes until my parents were nice enough to take him in."  
"I suppose that's true. Anyway, get your ass into gear, we have a store to open." Levi clapped his hands together and they got working.  
When Jean got home, he could hear Marco singing. Marco had always had a feminine singing voice, so he tended to sing the more female parts rather than sing male tenors. Jean stayed in the doorway to their apartment, listening to Marco start singing 'Love Is An Open Door'. When the song finished, Jean swept into the lounge and kissed Marco.  
"Welcome home," Marco said after their kiss was broken.  
"Hello love. Have a nice day?" Jean asked as he put his keys on the coffee table.  
"I did. I went out a bought the Frozen soundtrack."  
"So I heard." Jean grinned and wrapped his arms around Marco's neck. They started swaying lightly to the beat of a slow song.  
"How about you go shower and I'll make dinner?" Marco said as he brushed flour from Jean's hair.  
"Sure," he kissed Marco again before letting go and walking into their bedroom and getting a towel before heading to the shower.

A couple weeks later.  
"But we had plans!" Marco shouted. Jean sighed and walked over to Marco and hugged him.  
"I know babe. I know. But Levi said that an important customer called and needed some pastries ASAP. If it makes you feel any better, Levi and Eren were going to go to the orphanage to look at the children today." Jean replied. Marco sighed.  
"I guess you're right. Sorry for yelling at you." Marco apologised and tilted his head down to meet Jean's lips.  
"It's okay. I'll call you when we're done, okay?" Jean kissed Marco before grabbing his keys.  
"Okay. I love you." Marco said as Jean walked out the door.  
"Love you too Freckles!" Jean said as he shut the door and Marco chuckled and went around the house, cleaning.  
At the pastry shop, Jean was freaking out. Both Eren and Levi were sitting on the counter, watching Jean freak out.  
"Calm down a little..." Eren said as he started playing with strands of Levi's dark hair.  
"I can't, okay? I can't... What if I screw up the lyrics or he gets it before I can even propose?" Jean babbled. Levi sighed and threw a plastic fork at Jean.  
"Calm. Down. You will be fine. This has been a very thought out plan and you took a buttfuck load of days off to formulate this. I even held back on going to the orphanage today for you. You owe me huge Kirschtein." Levi said and Jean stopped pacing the shop.  
"You're right. Let's get this over with. Eren, bro, I am relying on you to capture this moment in forever. If you do, you will be the best man at the wedding." Jean said and Eren grinned.  
"Of course. I don't wanna lose best man status to my husband." Eren replied.  
"Of course you don't," Jean sighed nervously and opened up the shop, letting the few people he knew and liked into the shop to witness this moment. He called Marco ten minutes later.

When Marco walked into the store, he was surprised when he realised that people were in the store.  
"I thought you had to make pastries for a certain customer..." Marco trailed off.  
"I lied." Jean said and nodded to Eren, who started to film and Levi pressed play. And Marco began to sing along.  
"Can I say something crazy?" Marco began.  
"I love crazy," Jean followed and walked up to Marco.  
 _"All my life has been a series of doors in my face, And then suddenly I bump into you~"_  
 _"And I was thinking the same thing, and then I was like, I've been searching my whole life to find my own place, and maybe it's the party talkin' or the chocolate fondue~"_  
 _"But with you..."_  
 _"I found my place..."_  
 _"I see your face..."_  
 ** _"And it's nothing like I've ever known before! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Love is an open door!"_**  
 _"With you!"_  
 _"With you!"_  
 _"With you!"_  
 _"With you!"_  
 _" **Love is an open door..."**_  
 _"I mean it's crazy..."_  
 _"What?"_  
 _"We finish each other's--"_  
 _"Sandwiches!"_  
 _"That's what I was gonna say!"_  
 _"I've never met someone--"_  
 _" **Who thinks so much like me! Jinx! Jinx again! Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation..."**_  
 _"You--"_  
 _"And I--"_  
 _"Were--"_  
 _"Just--"_  
 ** _"Meant to be!"_**  
 _"Say goodbye.."_  
 _"Say goodbye.."_  
 ** _"To the pain of the past, we don't have to feel it any more! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Life can be so much more!"_**  
 _"With you!"_  
 _"With you!!"_  
 _"With you!!!"_  
 _"With you!!!!"_  
 ** _"Love is an open door..."_**  
"Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?" Jean dropped down onto one knee and pulled out the small leather box in his pocket and opened it. Marco gasped.  
"Can I say something even crazier? Yes!!" Marco leapt forward and hugged Jean tightly.  
"Yes, yes oh my gosh yes Jean!" Marco cried and kissed Jean hard on the mouth for a good few moments. After Jean put the ring on Marco's finger and kissed him again, Eren stopped recording. He was crying, as well as most of the people in the pastry shop. Levi wasn't crying, but he had tears dripping down his face.  
"That was some proposal." Reiner commented and Bertholdt nodded.  
"How long were you planning this?" Marco asked Jean.  
"About a couple months for this idea, but I've been thinking about how to propose to you for a year."  
"I'm glad you didn't do a simple proposal. I love that you went all out for me. Thank you so much. I love you so, so much." Marco whispered and kissed Jean again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, thank you for reading! I swear, most of this was written on an 8 hour bus trip.


End file.
